


Training Issues

by Sniper_Blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: Bad Things Happen BingoHiding An InjuryKeith hides injuries from the paladins and then attempts to in the Blades.





	Training Issues

“ Hey Keith!” Lance greeted as he slung an arm around the red paladin’s shoulders and leaned heavily against him as he illustrated his point with a bunch of hand gestures that pulled on one of his injuries.

He bit back a groan by sheer force of will and leaned on his bond with his Lion to keep himself upright. Training that day had been killer with the injures he was still sporting from the mission the day before. Pidge had been put in a healing pod and only came out a few short hours before. He could probably get in at this point, but then they would all give him those disappointed looks he so dreaded. Red rumbled in the back of his head, trying to convince him to take the healing.

Nobody seemed to remember that he had been thrown by the arm just the cycle before and then landed on his leg wrong. Apparently the limp he was sporting did not even remind them before Allura had pushed a practice weapon into his hand and set them to a mid-range difficulty level against the gladiators. His only saving grace was that both of his injuries were on the same side of his body - his non-dominant. It meant that he could conceal them a bit better since the fact he was essentially ambidextrous was relatively unknown among those in the Castle. What he would not give to have Shiro’s friend Matt back some days.

As soon as Lance released him, he took the chance to duck away and leave the training deck. That was probably going to piss the blue paladin off when he realized, but that was nothing new. Red grumbled at his stubbornness even as she welcomed him into the pilot seat and reclined it back slightly to help him get more comfortable. He really needed to stay off of his leg to allow it to heal along with limiting the movement of his arm. He was already resigned to not having the time to rest.

-

Kolivan frowned at the back of one of his Blades as they left his office to return to duty. There was no reason for Keith to hide a minor training injury, or even attempt to, in any way. Everyone ended up with them, more frequently if they were new. It was expected and the medical staff would never turn him away. Ulaz would even be ecstatic to see him. He always complained about not seeing the kit enough. He rubbed his temples. Perhaps shifts with Ulaz would do well for their youngest member in showing him that none would judge him for seeking help for a minor injury.

His communicator blinked,  signaling a message, as he considered his options. When he looked at the contents, he had to smother a grin. Ulaz just took care of one issue for him. Now only the root of the problem needed to be addressed, which he had little experience in doing. Galra grew up knowing that they could never hide an injury based on smell alone, but Keith had not grown up like that so, perhaps, he needed to learn more about his physical heritage as well, not just the cultural aspects. No matter the case, he was not looking forward to having that conversation with the former paladin.


End file.
